Love Life of Rokudaime Hokage
by Dark Room Demon
Summary: Berawal dari berita mengejutkan yang dibawa oleh Tsunade, Kakashi harus menerima tanggung jawab lain selain tanggung jawab kepemimpinan Konoha yang baru ia terima dua bulan lalu. a KakaShizu Fan-fiction. Multichapter. CHAPTER 3 and 4, released!
1. Chapter 1 - Shocking News from Tsunade

_**Suatu pagi yang cerah di Desa Konoha,**_

"KAKASHI! DIMANA KAU? KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Raungan Tsunade menggelegar, memecahkan keheningan pagi di gedung _hokage_. Dengan langkah kaki tegap dipenuhi amarah, Tsunade berjalan menuju kantor yang _dulu_ pernah menjadi ruangannya saat ia masih menjabat sebagai _godaime hokage_. Sesampainya di depan pintu berwarna hijau gelap dengan ukiran lambang Konoha, sang _sannin_ langsung menendang pintu tersebut dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Hempasan dinding dan pintu yang roboh tentu saja mengagetkan empat sosok yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kegiatan Uzumaki Naruto mengunyah ramen instan terlupakan. Haruno Sakura menatap _horror_ ke arah _shishou_ -nya, seketika tumpukan laporan misi yang sedang ia bereskan kembali tercecer. Uchiha Sasuke—yang sedang berada di Konoha untuk laporan rutin misi khusus yang diberikan oleh Kakashi—tetap berdiri dengan tenang di dekat jendela tetapi ia terlihat siaga, antisipasi jika ada _serangan mendadak_ dari sang _godaime hokage_. Dan terakhir Sai— _well,_ tidak ada perubahan yang berarti—menatap Tsunade dengan datar di balik topeng ANBU miliknya.

* * *

 **LOVE LIFE OF ROKUDAIME HOKAGE**

 _a KakaShizu Fanfiction_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1 – Shocking News from Tsunade**_

 _._

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

"Katakan, di mana Kakashi!" ujar Tsunade dengan penuh emosi. Tsunade sedang berada di titik terendah kemarahannya. Jelas terlihat dari wajah cantiknya kalau ia siap menerjang siapapun yang membuatnya marah, _kemungkinan sasaran kali ini adalah Hatake Kakashi._ Mendadak bulu kuduk keempat murid _rokudaime hokage_ berdiri. Apapun yang akan terjadi antara Tsunade dan Kakashi pasti bukanlah _sesuatu yang baik._

"Ma-maaf _shishou,_ Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang tidak ada di ruangan." Sakura berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade tetapi seketika ia menyesali perbuatan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! BAWA KAKASHI KEHADAPANKU SEKARANG!" raung Tsunade yang langsung membuat keempat pemuda-pemudi tersebut membeku di tempat.

"HARUNO SAKURA."

"H-hai." Cicit Sakura.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO."

"Yuosh!" balas Naruto dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi ramen.

"UCHIHA SASUKE."

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriakan Tsunade naik beberapa desibel.

"Hai." akhirnya terdengar juga sahutan dari sang pewaris Uchiha yang ternyata gentar saat mendengar bentakan Tsunade.

"SAI."

"Hai." Sai langsung menjawab dengan tegas, belajar dari _pengalaman_ Sasuke.

"SEBAGAI _HOKAGE_ KELIMA, AKU _PERINTAHKAN_ PADA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBAWA HATAKE KAKASHI HIDUP-HIDUP KEHADAPANKU, ENTAH BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA!" raung Tsunade.

"DIBENAMKAN KE TANAH." Tsunade melirik Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"ATAU DIBAKAR." Kini Sang Uchiha yang mendapat tatapan maut Tsunade.

"DICABIK-CABIK." Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat Tsunade menatap ke arahnya.

"ATAU BAHKAN DI SEGEL DENGAN _FUUINJUTSU._ " Hanya Sai yang masih bisa menatap datar ke arah Tsunade tanpa menunjukan rasa terintimidasi sedikitpun.

"APAPUN CARANYA, BAWA HATAKE KAKASHI KE HADAPANKU, SEKARANG!"

* * *

" _Sensei, Obito, Rin, apa kabar kalian disana? Pasti kalian semua sedang mengobrol santai sambil mentertawakanku sekarang."_

 _Rokudaime hokage_ menghela nafas sambil memfokuskan kedua bola matanya ke arah monumen pahlawan. Tiga nama yang terukir disana—Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin _—_ menjadi sorotan utama sang tunggal Hatake. Nama-nama orang terkasih yang sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

" _Kau pasti tertawa puas jika melihatku sekarang, sensei. Maafkan aku dulu sering meledekmu yang disibukan dengan urusan kenegaraan dan terkadang merajuk karena kau semakin jarang melatihku. Ternyata menjadi hokage_ " Kakashi berhenti sejenak, ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat menyebut kata _hokage_ yang merupakan jabatannya sekarang.

" _merepotkan_." Lanjut Kakashi.

" _Dan kau Uchiha Obito, kau juga pasti sedang berada di sebelah sensei sambil tertawa. Maafkan aku yang egois karena selalu mengambil semua yang kau inginkan. Dan Rin, aku harap kau terus menjaga sensei dan Obito disana. Hanya kau yang paling bisa diandalkan untuk menangani mereka berdua, terutama Obito_. _Sampaikan juga salamku untuk Kushina-san, Jiraiya-sama, dan Otou-san._ "

" _Kalian tenang saja, Konoha memang hancur tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Walaupun aku ragu, apakah aku sanggup menjalani ini semua. Aku bukan shinobi sekuat_ sensei _atau memiliki tekad baja seperti Obito atau Naruto. Banyak sekali dosa di masa lalu yang masih menghantuiku sampai sekarang tapi dengan kepercayaan yang diberikan, aku harus bisa membangun Konoha menjadi desa ninja terbesar seperti sedia kala. Kalian tenang saja di alam_ _sana dan saksikan tunas-tunas yang muncul akan berkembang."_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Teriakan berisik milik Uzumaki Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. Dengan malas sang _r_ _okudaime hokage_ membalikan tubuh dan pemandangan yang terlihat adalah Naruto dengan _rasengan_ yang siap menghajarnya.

Namun Hatake Kakashi selalu siap siaga setiap saat, dengan gerakan ringan ia segera menghindari serangan jurus andalan Naruto. Alih-alih mengenai Kakashi, _rasengan_ milik Naruto malah mengenai pohon di belakang monumen sehingga pohon tersebut tumbang.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Belum sempat Kakashi mendapat jawaban, ia harus segera meghindar dari serangan jurus elemen api yang berasal dari _salah satu muridnya yang manis_.

"Cih, berhasil kabur." Sasuke mendecih sebal. Dengan segera ia mengikuti Naruto mengejar Kakashi yang menuju hutan tempat ujian _chuunin_ pertama mereka berlangsung.

"Kenapa lagi dengan mereka?"

" _Shannaro!"_

Lepas dari kejaran Naruto dan Sasuke, ternyata masih ada Sakura yang ikut-ikutan menyerangnya dengan tenaga _super_ didikan Tsunade.

Oh yah, jangan lupakan anggota _termuda_ di tim tujuh.

"Hei Sai, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menyerangku!" Tanya Kakashi sambil menahan serangan dadakan Sai dengan menggunakan _tanto_ dari udara yang menjadi keahlian sang _artist ninja_.

"Ehm, aku hanya menjalankan perintah, Kakashi _-sensei_." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum, membuat Kakashi semakin bingung.

"Tapi siapa yang memerintah kalian?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi hanya dijawab dengan serangkaian jurus andalan milik murid-murid tersayang.

" _Rasengan."_

" _Choujugiga."_

" _Shannaro."_

" _Kagebushin."_

" _Katon: Gokakyuu no Justu."_

" _Shannaro."_

" _Fuujin, Raijin."_

" _Chidori"_

" _SHANNAROOOOO!"_

Kakashi sedikit kewalahan diserang dari empat arah mata angin secara berturut-turut oleh _murid-murid_ kesayangannya. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Tidak lucu kalau mereka hanya sekedar mengajaknya _bermain-main_. Tidakah kalian kasihan kepada _orang tua_ yang baru mendapat beban sebesar satu desa ini, _wahai_ _anak-anak yang manis?_

"Hei hei, ada apa ini? Tidak lucu kalau kalian menyerangku hanya untuk bermain." Ujar Kakashi di hadapan _keempat muridnya tersayang._ Siapa yang memerintah mereka untuk menangkap Kakashi, jika yang berhak memberi perintah kepada mereka adalah dirinya?

"AAAAHHHHH! KAKASHI- _SENSEI_ MASIH SULIT DITANGKAP SEPERTI DULU! AKU HARUS BISA MENANGKAP KAKASHI- _SENSEI_!" teriak Naruto, masih berisik seperti dahulu. Walaupun segudang _title_ telah tersemat dalam dirinya, _well,_ Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke hanya memicingkan matanya dengan awas, bersiap menyerang _sang sensei_ jika diperlukan.

" _Rokudaime Hokage-sama._ Kami mendapat perintah dari _Godaime Hokage-sama_ untuk menangkap anda hidup-hidup." Ujar Sai dengan nada datar seperti saat ia menangkap target misi ANBU.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai Tsunade harus menurunkan keempat anak didik _kesayangannya_ untuk _bermain_ bersama Kakashi _?_ Tidak cukupkah derita yang Tsunade berikan berupa tanggung jawab Konoha?

"Ini perintah langsung dari Tsunade- _shisho_ sebagai _g_ _odaime hokage_. Kami diharuskan menangkap _sensei_ hidup-hidup walau harus dibenamkan ke tanah." jelas Sakura, anggota _tercantik_ di tim tujuh.

"Atau dibakar." lanjut Sasuke.

"Diabik-cabik." tambah Naruto.

"Atau disegel dengan _fuuinjutsu_." Ujar Sai.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tsunade- _sama_ memerintahkan kalian seperti itu?" Kakashi yang masih kebingungan hanya dapat bergidik ngeri mendengar perintah Tsunade. Namun dalam sekejap kebingungan Kakashi sirna saat melihat penampakan Katsuyu dengan Tsunade berdiri di puncak kepala sang ratu siput.

"HATAKE KAKASHI! KEPARAT KAU!" teriak Tsunade sambil melompat dari atas kepala Katsuyu, bersiap menyerang Kakashi dengan tendangan mautnya. Nyaris saja Kakashi terbenam dalam tanah oleh kekuatan super _godaime_ tersebut jika ia tidak sempat menyingkir.

"Tsunade- _sama_. Ada apa ini? Apa kesalahanku?" Tanya Kakashi yang semakin bingung karena Tsunade ikut terlibat dalam permainan _tidak lucu_ ini.

"Masih bisa bertanya apa kesalahanmu, HAH!" bentak Tsunade sambil terus menyerang penerusnya tersebut, dan semakin sulit karena Katsuyu ikut-ikutan melemparkan cairan asam ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi berusaha menghindar tanpa berniat sekalipun membalas serangan Tsunade. Semua pasti salah paham dan harus diselesaikan dengan baik-baik.

" _SHANNAROU!"_

 _DEMI TUHAN PENCIPTA ALAM SEMESTA!_

Kakashi berteriak pilu dalam hati. Keempat murid kesayangannya kembali bersekongkol dengan Tsunade untuk menyerangnya. Dosa apakah yang dilakukannya sehingga ia harus menerima cobaan bertubi-tubi seperti ini? Ia baru dua bulan menjabat sebagai _Hokage_ dan akan konyol sekali jika tersebar berita ' _Hokage Keenam Mati di Tangan Keempat Muridnya Atas Perintah Hokage Kelima'_.

" _Cih."_ ujar Kakashi masih menghindar sampai akhirnya ia mencapai pagar kawat hutan setinggi sepuluh meter.

"Mau lari kemana kau, Hatake!" terdengar panggilan Tsunade dengan nada bengis dari balik punggung Kakashi. Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak. Sudah tidak mungkin menghindar.

"Tunggu Tsunade-sama. Semuanya pasti ada penjelasannya." Kakashi pun berbalik menghadap ke arah sang _sannin_ wanita.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASANMU! AKU HANYA BUTUH PERTANGGUNGJAWABANMU, _ROKUDAIME HOKAGE-SAMA_!" Raung Tsunade sambil memojokan Kakashi. Ia mencengkram jubah _hokage_ yang dikenakan Kakashi, dan mendorong Kakashi hingga membentur pagar kawat. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai berdiri di belakang Tsunade dengan posisi sigap namun mereka terlihat iba pada nasib _sensei_ mereka yang _tertangkap_ oleh _godaime hokage._

"Pertanggungjawaban apa? Tentang desa?"

"Coba ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah pelantikanmu sebagai _hokage_!" desis Tsunade.

"Ehm. Pelantikan, _five kage summit_ pertama _,_ penyusunan tim krisis mengatasi pasca perang." Kakashi berusaha mengingat-ingat kebijakan yang ia buat selama dua bulan terakhir.

"BUKAN ITU YANG AKU MAKSUD!" raungan Tsunade semakin menjadi setelah melihat wajah datar Kakashi.

"Tepat setelah pelantikanmu."

"Apa? Setelah pelantikan aku langsung rapat dengan tetua desa."

"Malam harinya!" bentak Tsunade gemas.

* * *

Kakashi berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam setelah pelantikannya sebagai _hokage_. Hari itu rakyat Konoha (dan beberapa penduduk desa lain yang masih tinggal di Konoha) bersuka cita menyambut pengangkatan Kakashi sebagai _r_ _okudaime hokage_. Walaupun mereka berada dalam situasi pasca perang, antusiasme untuk pesta rakyat menyambut pemimpin baru Konoha tidak surut. Terjadi kehebohan semalam suntuk di Konoha. Seluruh penduduk bernyanyi, menari, dan merayakan pengangkatan _rokudaime hokage_ dengan cara masing-masing.

Selepas seremoni dan pidato kenegaraan perdana dalam rangka pengangkatan _hokage_ baru ditambah sedikit _cekcok_ dengan tetua desa dan _damiyou_ Negara Api saat rapat perdana, Kakashi langsung didorong oleh _Gank ABG Tua_ yang bersemangat merayakan pengangkatan Kakashi. Mereka ikut berbangga karena akhirnya ada salah satu anggota mereka yang menjadi orang nomor satu di Konoha. Guy menangis haru sambil berteriak bahagia karena akhirnya sang rival abadi menempati jabatan tertinggi di Desa Konoha, sebuah bentuk pencapaian semangat masa muda yang indah. Anko tidak kalah hebohnya membahas bagaimana _si-anak-menyebalkan-dan-sok-bernama-Hatake-Kakashi_ akhirnya jadi _hokage_ walau ia mengakui kalau Kakashi memiliki bakat menjadi _hokage_ sejak kecil. Kurenai tampak datang dalam selebrasi pengangkatan _rokudaime hokage_ , meninggalkan sejenak Mirai bersama Konohamaru dan wanita-wanita klan Sarutobi. Yamato juga tidak absen dalam perayaan untuk _senpai_ yang paling ia hormati. Genma, Raidou, dan beberapa _jounin_ pun turut hadir dalam _after party_ pengangkatan Kakashi.

Malam semakin larut dan kehebohan di kedai tempat perayaan semakin tidak terkendali. Hampir seluruh peserta pesta sudah takluk oleh _sake_ yang diberikan secara gratis oleh pemilik kedai. Ia merasa hormat karena kedai miliknya menjadi lokasi _after party_ pengangkatan _rokudaime hokage_. Suasana kedai tentu saja lebih dari sekedar kacau balau.

Kakashi—yang masih belum terlalu mabuk—hanya bisa memperhatikan teman-teman seangkatannya yang mulai bertingkah macam-macam. Guy mulai melakukan gerakan tari-tarian yang aneh berduet dengan Anko yang tidak kalah heboh berjoged dengan agak _erotis_. Yamato, Genma, Raidou bernyanyi dengan nada sumbang yang tidak bisa dimengerti, mengiringi tarian Guy dan Anko. Kurenai sudah memohon ijin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena khawatir terhadap sang putri. Entah dimana _jounin_ yang lain, yang pasti saat Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mendapati seseorang yang semula luput dari pengamatannya.

* * *

"Shizune." ujar Kakashi pada akhirnya, setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian setelah pengangkatannya.

"Oh, bagus. Kau sudah ingat rupanya." Tsunade semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya di kerah Kakashi.

" _Eh, Ittai."_ rintih Kakashi.

"Ini belum seberapa dengan kekacauan yang kau buat." Ujar Tsunade.

"Ada apa dengan Shizune?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada cemas yang tidak bisa ia tutupi.

"Masih berani bertanya?" bentak Tsunade semakin marah, bahkan ia sudah melepas segel _chakra_ di dahinya.

Kakashi kembali larut dalam kenangannya malam pelantikan _hokage_. Saat yang lain sudah kacau, ia menghampiri Shizune yang tampak duduk sendirian di salah satu sudut kedai. Mereka kemudian mengobrol hal-hal ringan, memesan sake, tertawa, kembali menyesap sake.

"Shizune." Tsunade berhenti sejenak, seolah membutuhkan ketabahan besar untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hamil dua bulan karenamu!"

Hening.

Keempat murid Kakashi yang menjadi penonton setia proses penangkapan sang Hatake menampakan ekspresi kaget yang berlainan. Naruto dengan jelas menganga lebar, ia tahu kalau Kakashi termasuk golongan _Shinobi Termesum versi Konoha_ tetapi tetap saja ia kaget mendengar berita tersebut. _Ero-sennin_ pasti berbangga hati jika tahu kalau salah satu murid Minato sukses mempraktekan _hasil pengamatan_ sang _sannin_ yang terangkum dalam _Icha-Icha Series_.

Sakura mengejapkan mata tidak percaya, padahal seharusnya Sakura tidak terkejut. Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Shizune- _senpai_? Memang mereka sering terlihat berdua dalam urusan misi (atau hubungan antara _iryou-nin_ dan pasien sewaktu-waktu, juga jabatan baru antara _hokage_ dan asisten _hokage_ ) tapi tetap saja, Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Shizune- _senpai_? Ia kira selama ini Shizune- _senpai_ berkencan dengan Genma-san yang merupakan pasukan _bodyguard elite_ khusus _hokage._ Genma terlihat sering berada satu tim dengan Shizune- _senpai_ dan Sakura yakin Genma menaruh hati pada _senpai_ seperguruannya. Kakashi- _sensei_? _Well_ Kakashi- _sensei_ hanya dekat dengan Guy- _sensei_. Sempat terlintas di benak Sakura jika Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Guy- _sensei_ adalah—ah sudahlah—tidak penting.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang menampakan kekagetan mereka dengan jelas, duo _poker faces_ dari tim tujuh—Sasuke dan Sai—hanya menampakan ekspresi datar seolah tidak tergubris dengan berita yang dibawa oleh Tsunade. Tetapi dalam hati mereka membuat _mental note_ untuk berhati-hati dalam berpacaran mengingat kekasih mereka juga termasuk dalam daftar _Kunoichi Kesayangan Tsunade_. Cukup _sensei_ mereka tersayang saja yang menjadi korban keganasan _g_ _odaime hokage_ akibat berani _macam-macam_ terhadap kunoichi kesayangan Tsunade.

Dan pada akhirnya, tetap saja Kakashi menjadi orang yang paling kaget akibat berita yang dibawa Tsunade.

"A-apa? Sh-shizune ha-hamil?" Tanya Kakashi tergagap setelah sadar dari _shock_ yang melanda.

"Ya. Ia hamil dua bulan. Sudah delapan minggu. Aku baru tahu pagi ini karena tiba-tiba Shizune pingsan—hei—Kakashi!"

Dan belum sempat Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya, Sang Hatake sudah _pingsan_ dengan manis di hadapan sang _sannin_.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Hallo, saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru dengan tokoh utama (lagi-lagi) Kakashi dan Shizune. Entah mengapa saya suka buat jalan cerita tokoh dewasa di Naruto seperti Kakashi dan Shizune, beda dengan NaruHina, SasuSaku, dkk yang kita tahu perjalanannya sejak masih unyu-unyu._

 _Untuk kali ini fanfic yang saya buat multichapter. Terinspirasi dari fic KakaShizu lama karya_ _ **A Crazy Girls of Many Names**_ _yang berjudul_ _ **YOU'RE WHAT!**_ _Tapi mungkin dibuat dengan gaya dan bahasa yang disesuaikan (dengan kemauan author). Selamat menikmati._


	2. Chapter 2 - Intterogation

_**Markas Konoha Intelligence Division, Toture and Intterogation Room,**_

" _Tsunade-sama, apakah tidak apa-apa jika Rokudaime Hokage-sama diperlakukan seperti ini?_ "

Kakashi—yang baru saja tersadar—dapat mendengar suara wanita yang cukup familiar. Ia berusaha mengidentifikasi pemilik suara tersebut. Seketika Kakashi teringat akan sosok Yamanaka Ino sebagai sumber suara yang ditangkap telinganya.

" _Tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku hanya butuh ruang interogasi ini dan aku akan memanggilmu jika diperlukan."_ Terdengar suara wanita lain—kali ini bernada tegas—yang langsung Kakashi kenali sebagai milik Tsunade.

"Baiklah. Ah, Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah sadar." Pekik Ino.

* * *

 **LOVE LIFE OF ROKUDAIME HOKAGE**

 _a KakaShizu Fanfiction_

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapter 2 – Intterogation**_

 _ **.**_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Kakashi bisa melihat sekelumit warna kuning pucat bergerak mendekat walau pandangannya belum benar-benar fokus. Tapi ia yakin jika helaian pirang yang mendekat adalah milik Ino walau penerangan di ruangan tersebut minim.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Kakashi yang masih sedikit kebingungan. Seingatnya ia tadi diserang keempat murid manisnya sebelum Tsunade datang bersama Katsuyu.

"Ruang Intograsi _Intelligence Division_ Konoha." kali ini Tsunade yang menjawab. Kakashi bisa melihat sejumput warna pirang lain berjalan mendekati dirinya. Ia berusaha berdiri dari posisi duduk namun ternyata ada seutas tali _chakra_ yang mengikatnya di bangku. Jubah _hokage_ dan jaket _jounin_ milik Kakashi sudah terlepas, meninggalkan pakaian dasar berwarna hitam yang biasa ia kenakan.

"Kenapa? Hei, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa aku diikat?"

"DIAM!" bentak Tsunade dan langsung membuat Kakashi terdiam tanpa perlawanan. Kakashi memandang ngeri ke arah _hokage_ pendahulunya. Selain Tsunade dan Ino, Kakashi menangkap sosok _empat remaja manis_ yang ia kenali sebagai murid-muridnya berdiri di belakang Tsunade, siap menonton eksekusi sang _sensei_.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Anda bisa memanggilku jika membutuhkan sesuatu, Tsunade- _sama_." Ujar Ino sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, melanjutkan pekerjaan barunya di _intelligence division._

Ibiki Morino—kepala divisi yang baru—secara khusus meminta Ino untuk _magang_ di divisinya guna mengintrepetasi hasil analisis kasus yang pernah ditangani Yamanaka Inoichi, kepala divisi terdahulu _._ Tentu saja interpretasi hasil analisis kasus yang dimaksud melibatkan beberapa _jutsu_ rahasia dari Klan Yamanaka.

"Baik, terima kasih, Ino." ujar Tsunade yang dibalas Ino dengan anggukan sopan sebelum undur diri.

"Aku duluan, _Dekorin,_ Naruto, Sasuke- _kun_ , dan Sai- _kun_." Ino sambil tersipu saat menyapa sang kekasih, yang dibalas senyum hangat khas Sai dan usapan lembut di rambut pirang Ino.

"Kerja yang rajin ya tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, _My Beautiful Angel._ " ucapan Sai sukses membuat pipi Ino semakin memerah.

"H-hai." Ujar Ino tergagap. Sai memang selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis walau kadang perlakuannya _salah waktu_ dan _salah tempat._

"Ehem." Tsunade berdeham keras, menyadarkan sepasang anak manusia yang sedang dilanda asmara.

 _Bisa-bisanya kedua anak manusia itu bermesraan di saat seperti ini_ , pikir Tsunade. Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal saat melihat pasangan di depan mereka. Sai dan Ino terkenal se- _Konoha Raya_ sebagai pasangan yang paling hobi pamer kemesraan _,_ baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Bahkan tempat seseram ruang interogasi pun dapat dipenuhi aura _pink_ akibat adegan drama romantis mereka berdua.

"Mari kita mulai sesi interogasi Hatake Kakashi." Ujar Tsunade setelah memastikan Ino keluar dari ruang interogasi dan mengunci ruangan tersebut. Tak lupa Tsunade meminta Ino untuk memasang _kekkai_ agar acara mereka _tidak terganggu_ interupsi dalam bentuk apapun.

"Hatake Kakashi!" panggil Tsunade.

" _Hai_."

"Aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Tolong jawab dengan jujur atau aku akan memanggil Yamanaka Ino untuk membuka ingatanmu. Di sini ada keempat muridmu yang akan menjadi saksi." Tsunade memulai sesi _bullying_ terhadap penerusnya.

" _Hai_." balas Kakashi pasrah.

"Jelaskan kepadaku! Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Shizune?"

"Er." Kakashi tampak berpikir. Butuh waktu lebih dari enam puluh detik bagi Kakashi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Teman seangkatan di akademi." jawab Kakashi dengan diplomatis.

"Hanya itu?" balas Tsunade sambil memicingkan mata.

"Tentu saja." jawaban santai Kakashi membuat emosi Tsunade kembali tersulut. Melihat kerutan di dahi Tsunade, mau tidak mau Kakashi kembali memutar otak untuk memberikan jawaban yang dapat memuaskan _godaime_.

" _Yare-yare._ Kami juga rekan sejawat sesama _jounin, iryou-nin_ dan pasien." Kakashi tampak canggung saat mengucapkan bagian ini, "Lalu _hokage_ dan asisten."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau hubungan kalian hanya sebatas itu."

Kakashi menghela nafas. Pada kenyataannya hubungannya dengan Shizune hanya sebatas itu. Kalaupun waktu itu ia _kelepasan,_ semua murni kekhilafan mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku dan Shizune tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diluar itu."

"BOHONG! Setidaknya apakah kalian pernah berkencan?" Tanya Tsunade.

" _Er,_ tidak." balas Kakashi sedikit ragu karena sekelebat kenangan masa lalu bersama Shizune mendadak muncul di benak Kakashi.

"Ja-jadi, kalian melalukan _one night stand_?" tanya Tsunade dengan sedikit bergetar akibat menahan amarah.

"Tidak seperti itu juga, Tsunade- _sama_."

"Jawab yang jujur!" bentak Tsunade, membuat Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kami pernah berkencan sekali, saat kami berumur 13 tahun." ucapan Kakashi terhenti akibat kikikan heboh Sakura, yang langsung terdiam begitu Tsunade menatapnya tajam. Sang gadis merah muda tidak pernah menyangka kalau _sensei_ tersayangnya ternyata bisa melakukan _hal manis_ seperti mengajak seorang gadis kencan.

"Waktu itupun kami hanya makan di _Ichiraku Ramen_ untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi tingkat A pertama Shizune, saat itu aku ketua kelompoknya jadi kami makan bersama." jelas Kakashi dengan semburat merah yang tersembunyi di balik maskernya. Pengakuan Kakashi langsung membuat _para saksi_ semakin heboh.

"Kakashi- _sensei,_ kau tidak kreatif sekali mengajak kencan di _Ichiraku_." goda Naruto.

"Bodoh! Seperti kau pernah mengajak Hinata kencan di tempat lain saja selain _Ichiraku_." bentak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala pirang Naruto.

" _Ittai."_ rintih Naruto. "Setidaknya aku lebih kreatif daripada _teme_ yang hanya mengajak kencan di kuburan." Naruto membahas kebiasaan Sakura dan Sasuke mengunjungi makam keluarga Uchiha saat acara kencan mereka. Sial untuk Naruto, penuturannya malah membawa satu benjolan lagi di kepala pirangnya, pemberian Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kalian memang payah dan tidak punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih tempat kencan." ujar Sai sambil menghela nafas dramatis. Ucapannya langsung menyulut amarah ketiga anggota tim 7 yang lain.

Tsunade—kesal dengan kelakuan _bocah-bocah_ di belakangnya—hanya mengerutkan dada dan berbalik menghadapi Hatake Kakashi, berusaha mengabaikan keempat bocah berisik hasil didikan _rokudaime_.

"Setelah itu? Pernahkah kau berhubungan dengan Shizune, _lagi_?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sayangnya tidak, _Tsunade-sama_. Tidak lama setelah itu kau membawa Shizune keluar dari desa." jelas Kakashi yang langsung diamini oleh Tsunade dalam hati. Semenjak kematian Katou Dan, Shizune—yang sebatang kara—menjadi pengikut setia Tsunade. Bisa dibilang setelah 20 tahun kebersamaan mereka, Tsunade sudah benar-benar menganggap Shizune sebagai putrinya sehingga ia tidak terima jika ada _tangan jahil_ yang berani mengusik Shizune—sekalipun _tangan jahil_ itu milik penerusnya, _rokudaime hokage_.

"Dan sekarang ceritakan bagaimana" Tsunade terdiam sebentar, menutup matanya sejenak untuk menentramkan hati "bagaimana kau dan Shizune bisa memiliki anak?"

Sekarang giliran Kakashi yang terdiam. Jelas terpancar raut penyesalan dari kedua bola matanya.

"Semua memang tidak direncanakan. Saat itu malam pengangkatan _hokage_ baru. Beberapa _jounin_ mengadakan _after party_ di sebuah kedai. Shizune datang ke sana. Kami hanya mengobrol sambil minum sake."

Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, seolah dikejar kenangan masa lalu.

"Saat itu Shizune mabuk dan ia mulai meracau aneh-aneh. Karena tidak ada lagi _jounin_ yang cukup sadar untuk mengantar Shizune pulang, jadi akhirnya aku yang mengantarnya pulang." jelas Kakashi.

"Lalu?"

"Anda sedang berada entah di mana saat aku mengantar Shizune pulang." Kakashi tampak semakin ragu. "Dan terjadilah semua itu."

Tsunade menghela nafas dan merasa kecolongan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kakashi. Shizune memiliki kecenderungan _agak_ _liar_ saat bersentuhan dengan alkohol dan tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuk disalahkan selain Tsunade atas kebiasaan Shizune yang aneh tersebut. Ia yang pertama kali mengajarkan Shizune menikmati alkohol.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunade-sama. Aku memang belum terlalu mabuk saat itu dan aku cukup sadar saat, _melakukannya_."

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Er, kalau itu" belum sempat Kakashi menjawab, Tsunade sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Apapun alasan mu, aku tidak mau tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rencanamu _selanjutnya._ " ujar Tsunade.

Kakashi tampak berpikir walaupun ia tahu jika pertanyaan Tsunade hanya sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Sebenarnya mudah saja menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Shizune dan semua beres.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." jawab Kakashi santai namun penuh kesungguhan.

"Lalu?" Tsunade mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih dari itu.

"Lalu anak itu akan lahir dengan memiliki orang tua yang lengkap dan sah secara hukum dalam pernikahan." balas Kakashi lagi.

"Hanya itu? Sesederhana itu?" emosi Tsunade kembali tersulut. "Kau pikir hanya dengan menikahi Shizune semua masalah akan selesai. Anak bukan hanya sekedar butuh pengakuan hukum semata, ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Ya, dan aku akan memastikan anakku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pengakuan hukum. Lebih dari itu, semua karena"

Dan ucapan Kakashi selanjutnya dapat meluluhkan keraguan di benak Tsunade.

* * *

Kakashi menghela nafas sekali lagi. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri di depan pintu berpelitur sebuah apartemen yang terletak di bagian timur Konoha, tidak jauh dari _Hokage Administration Building_. Sesekali ia tampak seperti akan mengetuk pintu tersebut, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia mengurungkan niat. Sang Hatake tampak ragu.

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu Shizune?_

 _Bagaimana memulai pembicaraan mengenai kondisi Shizune?_

"Hokage- _sama_?"

Suara merdu namun bernada ragu mengembalikan Kakashi ke alam sadar. Ia tampak bingung sejenak—tidak terbiasa dengan _title_ baru yang disandang—sebelum berbalik dan mendapati sang pemilik apartemen sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Katou Shizune kaget saat melihat Kakashi termenung di depan pintu apartemennya. Shizune belum terlalu aktif membantu Kakashi dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai _hokage_ dikarenakan kesibukan sang wanita di Rumah Sakit Konoha pasca perang. Masih banyak shinobi yang membutuhkan perawatan medis dan sebagai salah satu ninja medis terbaik yang pernah dicetak oleh Konoha, tentu saja Shizune ikut terlibat dalam _kericuhan_ tersebut. Maka tidak salah jika Shizune merasa canggung saat melihat sosok _rokudaime,_ terlebih lagi _ada sesuatu_ di antara mereka.

"Aah, Shizune." balas Kakashi sambil menatap kedua bola mata Shizune, berusaha menilai sang wanita yang masih terkejut akan kehadiran _rokudaime hokage_. Wajahnya yang biasanya berseri tampak pucat dan tergambar jelas raut kelelahan di wajah sang _iryou-nin_.

"A-ada apa, _Hokage-sama?_ Apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Shizune agak terbata. Kakashi dapat menangkap kegugupan yang terselip diantara pertanyaan Shizune.

Kali ini Kakashi yang tampak kikuk. Tanpa sadar ia menggaruk bagian belakang helaian surai _silver_ miliknya. Walau tertutup oleh masker, Shizune dapat melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Kakashi.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu." ucap Kakashi.

Shizune tampak tegang, namun ia segera mengendalikan ketegangannya dan berusaha terlihat santai.

"Mengenai pekerjaan? M-maaf aku belum bisa membantumu di kantor."

"Shizune."

Ocehan Shizune terhenti saat mendengar Kakashi memanggil namanya. Kedua bola mata Kakashi sekali lagi menatap lekat ke arah Shizune, penuh kepastian.

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang ingin ku bicarakan." Kakashi terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Dan aku yakin kau tahu betul ini bukan tentang pekerjaan."

Shizune kembali tegang. Tebakan Shizune, Kakashi sudah mengetahui _hal itu_ dan Kakashi memang memiliki hak untuk tahu. Cepat atau lambat, ia memang harus berhadapan dengan Kakashi untuk membicarakan _hal yang_ _terjadi di antara mereka_.

"Baiklah _Hokage-sama_. Kita bicarakan di dalam." ujar Shizune sambil berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya.

* * *

Shizune datang membawa secangkir _ocha_ hangat untuk Kakashi yang sedang duduk tenang di ruang keluarga. Tidak lupa juga sang _kunoichi_ membawa _senbei_ yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi. Shizune meletakan cangkir _ocha_ dan kudapan di hadapan Kakashi sebelum ia meletakan baki di bawah _coffee table_ dan menyamankan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan _sang hokage_.

"Silakah dinikmati— _er—Hokage-sama_." ujar Shizune memecah keheningan. Ia duduk dengan gelisah dan menundukan kepala, tidak sanggup untuk menatap Kakashi secara langsung.

"Shizune." panggil Kakashi.

"Ya, _Hokage-sama_."

"Tolong jangan panggil aku _hokage-sama_. Agak aneh mendengar panggilan itu darimu." Terdengar nada memohon dari sang _copy ninja_.

"Ma-maksud anda?" tanya Shizune sungkan.

"Maksudku, kau bisa memanggilku seperti dahulu. Ayolah, kita satu angkatan di akademi. Tidak perlu embel-embel _hokage_ atau _sama_ dan kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku."

"Tidak bisa. Tetap saja aku harus menghormati Anda karena sekarang Anda pemimpin desa ini."

"Shizune, tolonglah. Kau hanya boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan _itu_ di momen-momen formal saja." terdengar nada memohon dari _shinobi_ yang sedang duduk tepat di hadapan Shizune.

"Baik, Kakashi- _sama_."

"Shizune." pinta Kakashi lagi. Percakapan tidak penting, tetapi Hatake Kakashi tidak tahu lagi cara yang harus dilakukannya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ba-baiklah, Kakashi- _san_." ujar Shizune masih sambil menunduk dan tidak berani menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Itu terdengar jauh lebih baik. Sekarang langsung ke inti masalah, mengenai _malam itu_."

Dan Shizune tampak semakin gelisah saat Kakashi mulai mengangkat topik yang sangat sensitif baginya. Kejadian yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama dua bulan terakhir kembali berkelebat di benak Shizune.

"Jadi, sudah berapa bulan usia kandunganmu?" tanya Kakashi retoris. Ia masih ingat betul detail peristiwa yang melibatkan dirinya dan Shizune. Bahkan mungkin Kakashi tidak akan pernah lupa, kehilangan keperjakaan di hari yang sama dengan pengangkatannya sebagai hokage. Shizune tidak langsung menjawab, ada jeda panjang di antara mereka.

"Dua bulan."

"Dan kapan kau mengetahui kehamilanmu?" tanya Kakashi, pertanyaan sungguhan untuk kali ini.

"Bulan lalu."

"Dan kau tidak langsung memberitahuku?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Pertanyaan dengan nada datar tersebut menusuk Shizune, membuatnya seolah sedang menjalani sesi interogasi dengan Morino Ibiki.

"Mengapa Shizune?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi. "Aku berhak tahu kalau kau mengandung anakku."

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku harus memberitahu anda, _Rokudaime-sama_?" kini Shizune buka suara. Suaranya bergetar, seolah menahan tangis.

"Shizune, tentu saja aku berhak tahu. Yang kau kandung itu adalah anakku."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau ini anakmu?" Tanya Shizune, setitik air mata yang semula berkumpul dipelupuk mata mulai turun.

"Shizune, apa yang kau katakan?" Kakashi terdengar gusar, semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Shizune.

"Apakah hanya kau yang pernah _melakukannya_ denganku? Bisa saja aku melakukannya dengan pria lain."

"CUKUP SHIZUNE!" untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir Kakashi kehilangan kesabaran dan melupakan ajaran Minato- _sensei_ dan Jiraiya- _sama_ untuk selalu berlaku sopan pada wanita.

"Maaf Shizune, aku membentakmu. Aku yakin kau bukan wanita seperti itu. Dan saat kita— _err—_ melakukannya, aku tahu itu yang pertama kali bagimu." jelas Kakashi.

Kali ini Shizune terdiam.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, itu bukan hanya yang pertama untukmu." Kakashi sedikit tersipu, "Itu juga jadi yang _pertama_ bagiku. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau setelah kejadian itu kau mengandung."

"Memang kau akan mempercayaiku?" tanya Shizune tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau akan percaya kalau aku bilang aku mengandung anakmu?"

 _Tentu saja aku percaya,_ teriak Kakashi dalam hati.

"Apakah kau tidak akan meragukannya? Tiba-tiba ada wanita datang ke kantormu dan mengaku telah mengandung anakmu?"

"Ditambah lagi saat itu kau baru menjabat sebagai Hokage, seluruh perhatianmu harus tercurah pada desa yang porak-poranda. Aku tidak boleh egois meminta perhatianmu atau mengalihkan perhatianmu dari desa yang sangat membutuhkanmu."

Dan tangis Shizune pun pecah di hadapan Kakashi.

"Aku rasa kau pasti masih dihantui oleh kejadian malam itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." lanjut Kakashi sambil membungkuk ke arah Shizune.

"Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan _mengambil sesuatu_ yang paling berharga darimu. Dan sekarang kau—ehm— _mengandung._ Maka dari itu, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Menikahlah denganku dan kita akan membesarkan anak itu bersama."

"Kakashi- _san_." panggil Shizune. Sebenarnya Shizune sudah menduga kalau maksud kedatangan Kakashi adalah untuk membahas kandungannya. Tetapi demi Tuhan, tidak pernah sedikit pun terbesit dalam pikiran Shizune kalau Kakashi akan melamarnya.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku memiliki bagian atas anakku dan aku ingin ia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lengkap dari orang tuanya. Maka dari itu, menikahlah denganku." ajak Kakashi sekali lagi. Shizune terdiam saat mendengar lamaran _rokudaime._

"Kakashi- _san_ , aku masih terbayang-bayang kejadian malam itu, yang jujur saja tidak dapat aku ingat dengan baik." ujar Shizune setelah jeda panjang yang terasa tidak nyaman bagi mereka berdua.

"Tapi kesalahan bukan sepenuhnya ada padamu. Aku terlalu mabuk untuk sekedar menolak _melakukan hubungan badan_ denganmu _._ Aku juga sama bersalahnya dengan mu."

"Sebenarnya menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini." ujar Kakashi datar.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shizune, bingung tentunya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan malam itu, tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang kita lakukan. Ayolah, kita sudah sama-sama dewasa dan tentu saja naluriah untuk melakukannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan yang kita lakukan."

"Sudah cukup!" Belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya, Shizune memotong penjelasan Kakashi.

"Sudah cukup, Kakashi-san. Jangan membuat seolah perbuatan amoral kita terdengar wajar. Juga tolong, jangan memperpanjang masalah ini. Memang terdengar sepihak, tapi aku juga sudah membuat keputusan. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendirian. Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Terima kasih atas kesediaan mu bertanggung jawab."

Shizune sedikit terengah-engah. Jejak air mata terlihat di kedua matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, semua ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Aku harusnya bisa menjaga diri dari _hal semacam ini_ dan ini adalah akibat yang harus aku terima akibat perbuatanku sendiri."

"Perbuatan kita berdua, Shizune." ralat Kakashi.

"Tapi pada akhirnya AKU yang harus menanggung semua konsekuensinya. Dan KAU, apakah kau tidak menyadari posisimu sekarang?" tambah Shizune, dengan nada sedikit kasar.

"Kau adalah _hokage_! Semua gerak-gerikmu menjadi sorotan seluruh orang di Desa Konoha, bahkan di seluruh Negara Api dan seluruh dunia! Apa kata semua orang jika mengetahui kalau kau punya anak dariku DI LUAR PERNIKAHAN? _Rokudaime hokage_ menghamili _asistennya!_ " Shizune sudah tidak memperdulikan urusan tata karma, persetan nanti ia akan dicap tidak sopan karena membentak _hokage_.

"Tugasku sebagai _hokage_ hanya melindungi desa, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan pribadiku."

"Tentu saja ada! Aku tidak mau anakku nantinya"

"Anak kita." ralat Kakashi lagi.

"Baiklah, anak kita. Aku tidak ingin anak kita tumbuh dengan perasaan bersalah atas kelahirannya. Aku tidak mau anak kita berpikir kalau kita menikah hanya karena menutupi keberadaannya yang _datang lebih cepat_. Aku tidak mau membesarkannya dengan tipuan bernama pernikahan tanpa cinta diantara kedua orang tuanya. Aku tidak mau anak ini nanti di cap sebagai anak dari wanita yang menggoda _hokage_ sehingga terpaksa bertanggung jawab atas keberadaannya. Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan melindungi anakku dari hal-hal terkutuk seperti itu. Aku ingin membesarkan anakku dengan _cinta_."

Kakashi terdiam. Ada satu hal yang luput dari pengamatannya.

 _Setiap pernikahan harus dilandasi cinta, eh, Hokage-sama?_

"Maka dari itu aku menolak ajakanmu untuk menikah. Sudah cukup masalah yang timbul akibat perbuatan kita. Aku tidak mau membuat skandal lebih besar lagi dan yang paling penting aku tidak ingin menipu anak _kita_ dengan pernikahan palsu. Aku akan keluar desa dan melahirkan anak ini jauh dari Konoha dan mulai hidup dari awal dengan tenang."

Kakashi terpekur, jadi ia baru saja ditolak oleh Shizune?

"Dan kau mau memisahkanku dengan anakku?" tanya Kakashi dengan setengah mengintimidasi.

"Kau boleh mengunjunginya sewaktu-waktu." balas Shizune.

Kembali terjadi hening di antara mereka sampai Kakashi buka suara.

"Kalau aku menolak alasanmu, bagaimana?" ujar Kakashi, masih dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan dan rencanamu yang tidak masuk akal itu. Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab, sekalipun kau tidak mau. Suka atau tidak suka." Ujar Kakashi sepihak sebelum beranjak dari ruang tamu Shizune dan undur diri lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Finally, the second chapter released! Terima kasih para reader, reviewer, serta rekan-rekan yang sudah follow dan favourite cerita ini. Jujur, kaget karena ternyata ide iseng saya cukup mendapat dukungan. Maaf untuk slow respond karena terbentur kesibukan di dunia nyata. Terima kasih juga untuk masukan yang diberikan. I am_ _currently taking my baby step on writing a story and those supports encourage me to write more and better._

 _Salam,_

 ** _~DRD_**

 _February 19, 2016. 11:59 PM_


	3. Chapter 3 - Heart to Heart, Part I

_Blam._

Suara dari pintu kantor Hokage yang ditutup mengalihkan padangan empat anak manusia yang tengah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Semenjak Hatake Kakashi menempati tahta tertinggi dalam struktur organisasi _shinobi_ di Konoha, ruang _hokage_ telah beralih fungsi menjadi _tempat nongkrong_ kedua untuk Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Yamato, dan Uchiha Sasuke—jika sedang berada di Konoha—setelah _Ichiraku ramen_.

Suasana hening melanda saat Kakashi berjalan menuju _singgasana hokage_ , menyisakan _keempat muridnya yang manis dan penurut_ bertatapan bingung serta penasaran. Uzumaki dan Haruno adalah dua murid yang paling terlihat penasaran. Mereka tahu setelah insiden penggerebekan rokudaime hokage oleh godaime hokage _,_ Hatake Kakashi menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka. Berdasarkan musyawarah yang berujung pada mufakat, mereka yakin jika Kakashi langsung menemui ibu dari calon anaknya. Sempat terucap oleh Naruto opsi Kakashi mengunjungi monumen pahlawan dan _curhat_ pada Obito tetapi Sakura menolak kemungkinan itu mentah-mentah.

"Keterlaluan sekali Kakashi- _sensei_ jika pergi ke monumen dan _curhat_ pada seonggok batu dalam keadaan seperti ini." n _yanyian merdu_ Sakura masih menggema di telinga Naruto.

Hampir setengah hari berlalu, Kakashi baru menampakkan batang hidungnya di kantor.

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Saling memberi isyarat agar bertanya mengenai kondisi Kakashi tetapi yang mereka lakukan hanya adu pandangan sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi Shizune- _san_ , _Hokage-sama_?"

* * *

 **LOVE LIFE OF ROKUDAIME HOKAGE**

 _a KakaShizu Fanfiction_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 3 – Heart to Heart, Part I**_

 _ **.**_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Terdengar suara Sai bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang adu pandangan langsung menoleh ke arah sang anggota _ANBU_ yang tersenyum bak _malaikat tanpa dosa_. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil, menyembunyikan seringai geli akibat penuturan polos dari anggota tim tujuh yang _termuda_.

" _Sai, kau benar-benar!"_ Naruto berteriak dalam hati setelah melihat kepolosan temannya. Pada akhirnya setelah semua yang mereka lalui, Sai tetaplah _Sai_. Walaupun sudah melewati perang dunia dan serangkaian peristiwa yang mencampuradukan emosi, Sai tetaplah mantan prajurit ANBU _Ne_ yang pernah kehilangan emosi dan interaksi sosial.

"Hei. Apa maksudmu Sai? Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu? Belum tentu Kakashi- _sensei_ baru saja menemui Shizune- _senpai._ " tanya Sakura canggung tetapi dalam hati ia berteriak dengan keras, _NICE SAI! Ayo korek lebih dalam!_

"Mudah saja. Pertama, Kakashi- _sama_ tidak ada di monumen saat kita melewati monumen ketika hendak kembali ke sini. Dan jelas beliau tidak ada di ruangan saat kita tiba. Saat makan siang di _Ichiraku_ pun tidak ada. Tidak mungkin bersama Guy- _san_ karena aku melihat beliau mengawasi Lee- _san_ latihan. Tidak ada jadwal rapat hari ini karena rapat _jounin_ sudah dilaksanakantadi pagi dan hanya _intern jounin_ saja. Pembagian misi sudah dilaksanakan tadi pagi. Tidak ada kunjungan ke akademi karena kunjungan rutin akademi di hari Selasa dan sekarang sudah Kamis. Tadi Sakura-san sempat ke rumah sakit sebentar, seharusnya Sakura-san tidak terkejut saat melihat Kakashi- _sama_ kalau bertemu di rumah sakit dan"

Sai tampak berpikir dalam, sementara keempat orang lainnya tercengang—antara kagum dan ngeri—dengan kemampuan observasi dan analisa Sai yang sangat tajam dan mendetail.

"dan aku bisa mencium wangi _jasmine_ seperti yang menguar dari tubuh Shizune- _san_ saat merawatku setelah perang ketika Kakashi- _sama_ melewatiku tadi." Sai mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman.

Terjadi keheningan—lagi—setelah penjelasan Sai, menyisakan Naruto dan Sakura yang semakin bergidik _ngeri tapi_ _penasaran_. Sasuke sudah kembali memasang tampang _stoic_ dan Kakashi hanya memandang ke luar jendela ruangan _hokage_. Entah emosi apa yang ditampakan sang _sensei_.

"Ya, aku baru menemui Shizune." ujar Kakashi. Ia harus mulai jujur pada muridnya soal kehidupan pribadinya, walau tidak seperti Minato yang bisa _blak-blakan_ pada Kakashi kecil saat menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kushina. Harap catat, blak-blakan konteks Minato adalah blak-blakan _dalam arti sebenarnya._

"Lalu?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya penasaran, Sakura yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Naruto langsung memberikan tatapan galak dengan maksud meyuruh Sang Uzumaki diam.

" _Maa,_ aku ditolak." ujar Kakashi sambil berbalik menghadapi murid-muridnya.

* * *

"Maksudmu ditolak?" ujar Guy setengah berteriak di hadapan sang _rival masa muda_ yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Udara sore Konoha yang cerah membuat _rokudaime_ _agak malas_ untuk mengurusi _perintilan_ desa. Ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan santai dan mengunjungi sahabatnya—yang masih hidup tentu saja—untuk sekedar bercerita tentang kegalauan hatinya, terutama masalah _penggerebekan_ dirinya oleh Tsunade tiga hari yang lalu dan berujung penolakan Shizune.

"Ya, dia bilang tidak mau menikah denganku hanya karena kehadiran bayi kami." Balas sang _hokage_ dengan sendu. Jarang sekali Guy melihat sosok Kakashi yang gamang seperti saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Guy lagi.

"Ehm, _aku tidak peduli. Kau akan tetap menikah denganku._ " jawab Kakashi santai yang langsung disambut dengan tawa lebar dari Guy.

"HAHAHHAHA, _NICE JOB, ROKUDAIME HOKAGE-SAMA!_ KAU MEMANG RIVAL MASA MUDA ABADIKU!" teriak Guy sambil berurai air mata bahagia.

"Hah?" Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, tanda kebingungan akibat ulah Guy.

Sebersit perasaan rindu pada sosok Asuma menjalar di benak Kakashi. Setidaknya Asuma mungkin bisa dimintai pendapat dan diajak _berdiskusi_ lebih serius jika menyangkut masalah wanita, tidak seperti Guy yang— _well_ —sama mengenaskannya dengan Kakashi dalam hal percintaan tetapi selalu bertingkah layaknya Cupid, _sang dewa asmara_.

"Ayolah Kakashi! Masa kau tidak mengerti wanita sama sekali."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ehm." Guy berdeham serius.

"Wanita itu adalah makhluk paling membingungkan yang pernah ada. Disatu sisi, mereka haus akan belaian kita—sebagai kaum lelaki—tetapi di satu sisi ego mereka terlalu besar untuk mengakui isi hatinya."

"Shizune tidak seperti itu." celetuk Kakashi.

"Cih, tentu saja semua wanita seperti itu." sanggah Guy.

"Lalu apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kakashi dengan tidak sabar.

"Terus menyerang Kakashi, _menyerang!_ " ujar Guy dengan seringai aneh.

"Mereka itu adalah makhluk yang _defensive,_ jadi sebagai lelaki kita harus bisa terus _memberikan serangan_ hingga mereka _tidak bisa berkutik._ Saat mereka sudah ada di dalam genggaman kita, nanti dengan sendirinya mereka akan _pasrah dan menyerah tanpa syarat_ karena sebenarnya mereka menikmati _dominasi_ kita sebagai _kaum Adam._ "

Jujur, otak jenius sang _rokudaime_ semakin bingung setelah mendengar celotehan tidak jelas dari Guy.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." jawab Kakashi. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka jika diminta tolong untuk mengatur strategi perang sekelas perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat daripada mentafsirkan keinginan hati wanita.

"Ckckckck, Kakashi, Kakashi. Memang kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku jika menyangkut wanita." ujar Guy dengan pose _Nice Guy_.

"Hahaha, terserah apa katamu, _perjaka tua._ "

"Kurang ajar. Kembali ke topik. Maksudku, kau datangi Shizune. Lalu _konfrontasi di depan._ Lakukan dengan sedikit paksaan karena wanita sebenarnya senang dipaksa." bisik Guy.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kakashi mendelik kesal ke arah Guy.

"Perlihatkan _kejantananmu sebagai lelaki,_ sedikit _paksaan_ tidak akan _menyakitkan_ selama kau tidak _keterlaluan_." Guy tidak menghiraukan protes Kakashi. Ia masih sibuk berceloteh.

"Lalu, pelan-pelan kau sentuh ia, dengan lembut tentu saja sampai ia sedikit tenang. Lalu _BAM_!" teriakan yang di sertai tepukan tangan Guy mengagetkan Kakashi.

"Masuki ia, kuasai ia, buat ia bertekuk lutut tanpa ampun sambil terus memanggil namamu."

"A-apa!" Kakashi tergagap. Gila! Pikiran kotor mulai menjalar di sel-sel otak Kakashi.

"Tunjukan _keperkasaanmu_ sebagai laki-laki!" teriak Guy berapi-api.

"Gu-guy! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi sedikit _shock_ akibat penuturan _rival_ _tersayangnya._

"Maksudku, apa?" tanya Guy bingung.

"O-omonganmu tadi?"

"Oh tentu saja soal lamaranmu pada Shizune. Sedikit paksaan tidak akan menyakitkan." Jawab Guy polos.

Kakashi hanya menepuk dahi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

* * *

"Hei hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ sih?" tanya Naruto kepada ketiga temannya. _Bocah-bocah manis kesayangan Kakashi_ sedang berkumpul di _Uchiha Manor_ dalam rangka rapat darurat mengenai _skandal_ guru mereka.

"Mana aku tahu." ujar Sasuke ketus.

Ia masih merasa sebal karena rumahnya digunakan sebagai tempat rapat dadakan ketiga makhluk tidak tahu diri ini. Berbulan-bulan Sasuke berkelana dan ingin rasanya bersantai sejenak selama liburan singkatnya di Konoha. Namun yang Sasuke dapatkan benar-benar di luar rencana. Lihat saja, sekarang Naruto sedang menghabiskan mangkuk ramen ketiganya yang dibawa langsung dari _Ichiraku Ramen,_ menyisakan cipratan kuah ramen di meja makan keluarga Uchiha _._ Sai sedang merebahkan diri santai di lantai ruang tamu rumah Sasuke sambil sesekali mengambil cemilan yang dibawa Sakura. Hanya Sakura yang sedikit _jaga image_ mengingat ia sedang berada di rumah _sang terkasih_. Gadis Haruno hanya duduk manis di atas tatami ruang keluarga Uchiha sambil membagikan _ocha_ pada ketiga rekannya.

Alasan yang beragam—cenderung tidak masuk akal—dikemukakan oleh ketiga anggota tim 7 hingga rumah Sasuke dipilih sebagai _tempat rapat,_ mulai dari apartemen Naruto yang berantakan dan tidak layak huni, ada kedua orang tua Sakura di kediaman Haruno, dan apartemen Sai jelas tidak bisa digunakan karena telah beralih fungsi menjadi _semi-studio-lukis_ lengkap dengan peralatan lukis yang berserakan. Rumah kayu nan nyaman milik Yamato? Bahkan mereka ragu apakah berita _penting_ soal Kakashi dan Shizune sudah sampai di telinga Yamato atau belum. Yamato sudah masuk jajaran _orang penting Konoha_ yang sangat sulit ditemui karena menjadi kaki tangan _rokudaime_ dalam mengelola ANBU.

"Menghamili Shizune- _san_? _Waaah,_ ternyata tebakanku soal _kemampuan_ Kakashi- _sama_ di ranjang tidak salah. Sudah jelas sekali saat kita ke _onsen_ kalau Kakashi _-sama memiliki ukuran_ "

"Sai, berani kau lanjutkan ucapanmu, aku tidak ragu untuk meninjumu sampai Suna." ancam Sakura.

"Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan, Jelek! Kau pun akan puas jika _adik kecil_ Kakashi- _sama_ "

Sakura sudah bersiap untuk meninju Sai jika Sasuke tidak menahannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin kediamannya rata dengan tanah akibat amukan _calon_ Nyonya Uchiha.

"Sai, kau ini benar-benar." ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa sampai bisa terjadi hubungan yang tidak terdeteksi antara Kakashi _-sensei_ dan Shizune _-nee-chan_." Naruto bergumam.

"Setahuku Shizune- _nee-chan_ selalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah sakit dan mencari-cari Tsunade- _baa-chan_ jika ia sudah mulai _berulah_. Lalu Kakashi– _sensei_ selain sibuk misi, sibuk persiapan perang, sibuk bertanding _tidak penting_ dengan Guy- _sensei_ , sibuk rapat, sibuk memimpin Konoha."

"Dan sibuk mengurusi kita semua." ujar Sakura yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu apa maksudnya Kakashi- _sama_ ditolak oleh Shizune- _san_?" tanya Sai.

"Sai." gumam Naruto, "Kakashi- _sensei_ mengajak Shizune- _nee-chan_ menikah tetapi Shizune- _nee-chan_ menolaknya."

"Kenapa? Bukannya wanita senang jika ada yang melamarnya? Bukankah itu tandanya mereka laku? Apalagi Shizune- _san_ sudah berusia kepala tiga." tanya Sai lagi. Naruto dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas, bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Sai mengenai hubungan Kakashi dan Shizune.

"Benar, tetapi itu masih kemungkinan." jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _teme_?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya duduk manis di pojok ruangan, menjadi pendengar _rapat-penting-tidak-penting_ anggota tim 7.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke berusaha cuek, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi _sensei_ -nya yang selalu terkunci rapat. _Ah,_ jangankan kehidupan pribadi. Bahkan hingga detik ini pun Sasuke belum pernah melihat wajah sang _sensei_ tanpa tertutupi masker.

"Ah, _Teme_ payah." Uzumaki memanasi Uchiha dan berhasil. Tampak sang Uchiha sedikit tersulut.

"Bukan urusanku. Kakashi lebih dari sekedar _cukup umur_ untuk menghamili siapapun yang dia mau." balas Sasuke.

"Hehehe, sebenarnya kau penasaran juga kan, _Teme_." godaan Naruto semakin menjadi. Naruto tahu benar walau secuek apapun Sasuke, ia sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan sang guru. Hal ini pertama kali terbukti saat Naruto mengajaknya membuka masker Kakashi beberapa tahun lalu.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih sebal karena tebakan Naruto benar. Pada kenyataannya ia _memang_ penasaran.

" _Yo_ , sedang kumpul tanpa mengajakku?"

Sosok _rokudaime hokage_ tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu ruang keluarga _Uchiha Manor_ yang terhubung dengan taman belakang, mengagetkan keempat anak manusia yang sedang _bergosip._ Setelah mengunjungi Guy, Kakashi berniat bersantai _lebih lanjut_. Salah satu cara Kakashi _bersantai_ adalah berkumpul dengan _anak-anak didiknya yang manis, baik hati,_ dan _tidak sombong._ Maka dari itu Kakashi mencari keempat anak didiknya melalui indra penciumannnya yang tajam dan menemukan—bau—mereka sedang berkumpul di kediaman Uchiha. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi langsung menuju _markas_ keempat muridnya setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk membeli cemilan.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , harusnya kau berada di kantormu dan mengurusi desa." protes Naruto pada tingkah santai sang _sensei_.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi celetukan Naruto. Walaupun Kakashi selalu terlihat santai dan berleha-leha dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _hokage_ namun prestasi yang dicetak Kakashi selama hampir tiga bulan menjabat sebagai _hokage_ mulai terlihat. Rencana pembangunan Konoha tampak sudah berjalan sejak bulan pertama kepemimpinannya dan dengan perhitungan yang tepat, misi ninja sudah mulai diterima Konoha tanpa menganggu jalannya pembangunan desa.

"Naruto, tidak kasihankah kau padaku sekali saja? Aku juga butuh bersantai. Aku bahkan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membaca."

" _Ne_ , lebih baik kau tidak punya waktu untuk membaca bacaan mu itu, _sensei._ " potong Sakura sambil meletakan _ocha_ untuk Kakashi dan beberapa camilan yang dibawa oleh Kakashi di meja kopi ruang keluarga Uchiha. Sang gadis kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Sasuke.

"Hahaha, Terima kasih, Sakura." ujar Kakashi sarkastik.

"Jadi, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kakashi sambil memandang keempat anggota timnya satu persatu.

"Berkumpul." jawab Naruto singkat, tetapi dengan tidak meyakinkan.

"Ya aku tahu. Tumben sekali kalian berkumpul disini, biasanya di _Ichiraku_ atau kantor _hokage_." tambah Kakashi sedikit mengintrogasi.

" _Eerr,_ mencari suasana baru." Naruto yang semakin terdengar gugup.

"Mereka ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Shizune."

 _Celetukan_ Uchiha membuat semua mata terarah kepadanya. Sungguh kejutan jika kali ini Uchiha Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan. Padahal lelaki minim ekspresi tersebut sejak awal paling sedikit menunjukan ketertarikan pada masalah Kakashi.

Hening sejenak menghampiri kelima anak manusia tersebut. Naruto dan Sakura berpandangan _horror_ saat membayangkan kemungkinan tanggapan yang diberikan _sang sensei_.

"Hahaha." di luar dugaan, Kakashi malah tertawa lepas. "Sebegitu penasarannya kah kalian?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian penasaran?" tanya Kakashi. Keempat murid Kakashi saling bertatapan bingung, _bingung untuk memulai_.

"Bagaimana sampai kau dan Shizune- _san_ bisa punya anak?"

Pertanyaan polos yang tentu saja datang dari Sai. Kedua bola mata Sai tampak antusias dan penasaran, namun ketiga rekannya hanya bisa memutar bola mata sambil menepuk jidat.

"Haha, kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kakashi sedikit geli, seolah menanggapi pertanyaan balita tentang kenapa bayi bisa lahir ke dunia.

Sai mengangguk antusias.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan jawabannya di _Icha-Icha Tactics_ Bab 3, 7, 28, dan 25. Di sana _terperinci dengan jelas_ teknik-teknik yang aku gunakan. Visualisasi aku serahkan pada kemampuan _imajinasimu_."

" _Hai, wakatta."_ jawab Sai sambil mencatat penjelasan Kakashi di sebuah buku _note_ kecil.

"Ya ampun Sai." Sakura menggeram sebal—dan geli—melihat kelakuan Sai.

"Jangan sampai kau mempraktikannya pada Ino jika masih ingin selamat dari hantaman Chouji atau Shikamaru." gerutu Naruto.

"Kalau perlu, aku bisa memberimu _private,_ Sai _._ Berlaku juga untuk kalian, Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi langsung mendapat tatapan galak dari Sakura. Bisa-bisanya Kakashi berniat untuk _menularkan_ kemesumannya kepada ketiga _anak kecil polos_ layaknya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai.

"Bisa dipertimbangkan." jawab Naruto setengah bercanda, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Namun setelah semuanya selesai tertawa, suasana kembali hening.

"S _ensei_." panggil Sakura, membuat Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Shizune- _senpai_ dan kau selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ia hapal betul kalau _sensei_ -nya sangat tertutup mengenai masalah pribadi. Tapi berhubung sang _sensei_ sudah membuka sesi tanya jawab, tidak ada salahnya bertanya.

"Ehm, _tidak tahu_." jawab Kakashi bosan. Sudah dua orang yang bertanya sebelumnya. Pertama Tsunade, lalu Guy, sekarang murid-muridnya yang diwakili Sakura.

"Maksudmu? Kau bilang akan menikahinya?" tanya Sakura panik. Mana mungkin Kakashi melanggar janjinya, terlebih lagi janji tersebut disaksikan oleh Tsunade.

"Ya, aku memang berniat menikahinya. Tapi dia menolak." jawab Kakashi santai.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Naruto yang penasaran.

"Karena dia tidak mau aku menikahinya karena ia sudah terlanjur hamil."

"Lalu? Bukankah baik jika anak kalian dibesarkan oleh orang tua yang lengkap dalam pernikahan?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu dia yang aku katakan kepadanya. Tapi ia bilang tidak ingin membesarkan anak dengan kebohongan dan tanpa cinta." jawab Kakashi lirih.

"Hah? Jadi _sensei"_ ucapan Sakura menggantung sejenak. " _mencintai_ Shizune- _senpai_?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bukan masalah perasaanku padanya, Sakura. Justru aku bingung dengannya. Apakah dia ingin terjebak seumur hidup dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya?" Kakashi bertanya retoris.

"Jadi Shizune- _senpai_ tidak—er— _mencintaimu_ , _sensei_?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Entahlah." jawab Kakashi sambil menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin anakku nanti mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibunya secara lengkap." ujar Kakashi.

"Memang harusnya seperti itu, _sensei_." ujar Naruto.

" _Aka-chan_ Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Shizune- _nee-chan_ pasti akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Aku yakin Shizune- _nee-chan_ akan mengerti hal itu."

"Benar sekali _sensei_. Kau baru mengajaknya menikah sekali kan, _sensei_? Mungkin kondisi Shizune- _senpai_ sedang _shock_ saat itu dengan lamaranmu yang tiba-tiba." tambah Sakura.

"Aku pernah baca di buku, kalau saat berhubungan seksual wanita lebih banyak menghasilkan hormon oksitosin— _hormon kebahagiaan—_ sehingga tidak jarang wanita jatuh cinta pada pasangannya setelah melakukan hubungan seksual. Jadi masih ada kesempatan Shizune- _san_ jatuh cinta pada Kakashi- _sama_." ujar Sai sambil terlihat berpikir.

"Ya, benar yang dikatakan Sai." tambah Sakura sambil menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Tapi saat lelaki melakukan hubungan intim, yang dihasilkan malah hormon dopamin— _hormon candu—_ sehingga lelaki menjadi kecanduan dengan hubungan seks. Jadi ada kemungkinan setelah ini Kakashi- _sama_ menjadi kecanduan seks sehingga ingin menikah dengan Shizune- _san_?" gumam Sai.

"Sai." panggil Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya ia berteori seperti itu. Sakura yang semula menyetujui ucapan Sai kembali tampak bersiap-siap untuk meninju sang ninja artis. Pasti saja selalu ada kesimpulan yang agak menyimpang tercetus dari hasil analisis Sai.

"Hahaha." Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengar perdebatan murid-muridnya yang beranjak dewasa. Lucu sekali, padahal dulu mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah berisik dan menyebalkan yang tidak henti-hentinya merecoki hidup Kakashi.

" _Maa_ , sudah-sudah _."_ lerai Kakashi saat melihat Sakura mulai mengamuk pada Sai. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak kewalahan menahan amukan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, kalian." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Membuat keempat anak manusia yang lain terpekur sejenak, memandang Kakashi dengan tanda tanya besar terpatri di wajah.

"Tidak apa-apa, _sensei_. Aku percaya semuanya akan berakhir baik-baik saja." balas Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura-chan benar, Kakashi- _sensei_. Jangan lupa, _aka-chan_ Hatake nanti akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari _nii-chan_ dan _nee-chan_ juga." tambah Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya, yang diamini oleh ketiga rekannya. "Aku berjanji akan melindungi _aka-chan_ Kakashi- _sensei_."

Kakashi tersenyum sambil melihat keempat anggota timnya, sebelum sebuah kata terucap dari bibir Kakashi.

" _Arigatou, minna._ "

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note._**

 _Silahkan lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya karena saya berencana untuk upload 2 chapters sekaligus hari ini. Selamat menikmati._

 _Salam,_

 ** _~DRD_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Heart to Heart, Part II

**LOVE LIFE OF ROKUDAIME HOKAGE**

 _a KakaShizu Fanfiction_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 4 – Heart to Heart, Part II**_

 _ **.**_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

"Shizune- _senpai_!"

Shizune menolehkan kepala saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia langsung tersenyum begitu mendapati penampakan dua _kouhai_ -nya yang setengah berlari.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Sakura, Ino." sapa Shizune saat kedua _kunoichi_ berhenti tepat di hadapan Shizune. Kedua gadis yang lebih muda dari Shizune mengangguk sopan sambil membalas sapaan sang senior.

"Kalian masuk _shift_ 2?" tanya Shizune sambil memperhatikan wajah kedua _kunoichi_ tersebut. Sangat jarang mendapati Sakura dan Ino praktek di _shift_ yang sama. Biasanya mereka akan berlawanan _shift_. Selain untuk saling melanjutkan pekerjaan dari _shift_ sebelumnya, Tsunade dan Shizune _masih cukup waras_ untuk tidak menempatkan dua biang gosip di satu _shift_ kerja yang sama.

"Tidak. aku seharusnya masuk _shift_ pagi, tetapi karena ada misi jadi aku baru bisa masuk di _shift_ siang. Kebetulan Ino ada pekerjaan di tim _toture and interrogation force_ sore hari sehingga akhirnya kami bertukar _shift_." jelas Sakura yang langsung disetujui oleh Ino.

" _Souka."_ ujar Shizune. "Jadi sekarang kalian sedang berganti _shift_." gumam Shizune.

"Uhm, begitulah. Shizune- _senpai_ sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Ino.

" _Eto,_ aku baru selesai operasi salah satu Jounin yang terluka dari misi tingkat A. cukup melelahkan, perlu waktu hampir satu jam untuk benar-benar memastikan tidak ada racun yang tersisa. Hampir tiga jam di ruang operasi." penjelasan Shizune langsung diprotes keras oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Shizune- _senpai_! Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku atau Ino- _buta_ kalau kau ada operasi besar? Biar salah satu dari kami yang gantikan!" cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

"Benar sekali, Shizune- _senpai_. Seharusnya kau mulai mengurangi kegiatan yang membutuhkan banyak _cakra_. Apalagi sekarang usia kandunganmu masih _rawan_." tambah Ino yang tidak kalah berisik dengan Sakura. Shizune hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan kedua juniornya.

" _Hai, hai, daijoubu_. Aku tidak apa-apa." jelas Shizune setengah kerepotan menghadapi Sakura dan Ino.

"Tidak bisa. Tsunade- _sama_ sudah mewanti-wanti kami berdua agar meringankan pekerjaan Shizune- _senpai_." ujar Ino.

"Betul, belum lagi Kakashi- _sensei"_ seketika ucapan Sakura menggantung di udara saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Shizune. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki kebodohannya yang menyebut-nyebut _nama tabu itu_ di depan Shizune. Tetapi syukurlah ada Ino yang menyadari kecanggung di antara Shizune dan Sakura. Sang gadis pirang langsung berceloteh panjang lebar memecahkan keheningan.

"Pokoknya lain kali kalau ada operasi, biar aku atau _Dekorin_ yang melakukan. Kami tidak ingin Shizune- _senpai_ sampai pingsan lagi seperti tempo hari." ujar Ino setengah _horror_ saat mengingat kejadian minggu lalu, saat ia dan Sakura mendapati Shizune dalam keadaan pingsan di ruangannya. Semenjak saat itulah berita heboh tentang kehamilan Shizune terkuak.

" _Hai._ Terima kasih semuanya. Kalian berdua cerewet sekali." Uuar Shizune sambil tertawa.

* * *

Selepas dari rumah sakit—dan duo berisik Sakura dan Ino—Shizune memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen yang ia tempati bersama Tsunade. Seusai pensiun dari jabatan sebagai _hokage_ , Tsunade lebih memilih untuk menyewa sebuat apartemen di tengah desa bersama Shizune daripada menempati rumah Klan Senju peninggalan sang kakek. Tsunade selalu beragumen bahwa rumah itu terlalu besar dan hening untuk mereka berdua, ditambah lagi Tsunade kembali menjalankan hobi berkelananya dan jarang berada di Konoha. Seperti sekarang, sudah hampir seminggu Shizune sendirian di apartemen mereka karena Tsunade yang sedang berkelana ke Kumogakure, _entah untuk apa_. Tapi Shizune sempat mendengar kabar jika ada _sesuatu_ di antara _godaime hokage_ dan _yondaime raikage_. Tentu saja kabar burung yang belum pasti kebenarannya itu berhembus dari duo Sakura dan Ino (yang di- _claim Ino_ sebagai berita hangat yang dibawa oleh Chouji selepas misi—dan _urusan lainnya_ —di Kumo).

Shizune berjalan melewati pertokoan yang ramai oleh penduduk Konoha. Beberapa orang tampak mulai menutup toko mereka, beberapa anak kecil berlarian dan bermain permainan _ninja_. Beberapa _shinobi_ tampak bersantai menikmati matahari sore Konoha. Shizune tersenyum melihat pemandangan kampung halamannya yang damai, sesekali ia tampak membalas sapaan warga Konoha yang mengenalnya. Walau Konoha belum kembali seperti sebelum perang, tetapi hampir tidak terlihat kesedihan di mata para penduduk mereka. Bersama-sama, seluruh penduduk Konoha membangun desa mereka yang sempat hancur karena perang dengan semangat baru. Belum lagi dibawah kepemimpinan Kakashi, semua masalah dapat diatasi dengan cepat.

 _Kakashi._

Tiba-tiba raut sendu terpancar dari wajah cantik Shizune saat mengingat _rokudaime hokage_. Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Kakashi dan sudah seminggu pula Shizune meminimalisir interaksi antara dirinya dan sang _hokage_. Shizune memilih lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit daripada di kantor _hokage_ walaupun ia tahu saat ini ia masih menjabat sebagai asisten _rokudaime hokage_. Shizune sadar betul bahwa tindakannya sangat tidak profesional dan terkesan mendahulukan perasaan pribadi—yang merupakan dosa besar bagi seorang _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi—_ tetapi apa boleh buat, rumah sakit memang lebih membutuhkanya untuk saat ini.

"Chizune _-ba-chan!_ "

Shizune tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara menggemaskan yang memanggil namanya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu menubruk kakinya dan mencengkram Shizune erat-erat. Shizune sedikit kaget namun dengan segera ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan mungil nan menggemaskan sedang mencengkram erat betisnya.

"Mirai- _chan_." sapa Shizune sambil duduk berjongkok, menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang gadis kecil yang menyapanya dengan riang.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Chizune _-ba-chan!"_ sapa Mirai lagi dengan senyum menggemaskan. Kedua bola matanya tampak berbinar saat menatap Shizune dan saat menatap senyuman Mirai, Shizune merasakan sedikit beban terangkat dari pundaknya.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Mirai- _chan_. _Okaa-san_ mu mana?" tanya Shizune sambil mengacak rambut Mirai.

"Dicana." tunjuk Mirai pada sesosok wanita dewasa yang seusia dengan Shizune. Kurenai berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sambil menggenggam bungkusan karton coklat yang berisi bahan makanan.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Shizune." sapa Kurenai.

"Aku baru membeli beberapa _taiyaki_ untuk cemilan. Ayo menikmati bersama-sama." ajak Kurenai. Semula Shizune tampak ragu untuk menyetujui ajakan Kurenai. Namun pada akhirnya, Shizune menyetujui usul tersebut. Bersama-sama, dua wanita dan satu gadis mungil berjalan menuju apartemen Kurenai.

* * *

Shizune duduk dengan tenang di ruang keluarga apartemen Kurenai saat sang pemilik apartemen berada di dapur membenahi belanjaan yang baru ia beli. Kurenai meninggalkan Shizune di ruang keluarga bersama Mirai yang tampak sibuk bermain di _area bermainnya,_ berupa sebuah matras yang dibatasi dengan pagar rendah yang bisa di bongkar pasang. Mirai yang baru berusia empat belas bulan tampak tenang bermain dengan balok kayu warna-warni yang sesekali ia ketuk-ketukan ke lantai jika sedang kesal karena susunan baloknya jatuh.

" _Hai,_ silahkan." penampakan Kurenai yang membawa dua cangkir _ocha_ dan sepiring _taiyaki_ mengalihkan perhatian Shizune dari Mirai. Kurenai meletakan teh dan kudapan yang dibawanya di atas _coffee table_ sebelum mendudukan diri dengan nyaman di hadapan Shizune.

"Ayo dicicipi. _Taiyaki_ yang di jual toko langgananku terkenal paling enak di Konoha." jelas Kurenai. Shizune kemudian mengambil satu kue _taiyaki_ sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kurenai.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kurenai setelah menghabiskan satu kue _taiyaki_.

"Kau tahu, semenjak melahirkan Mirai dan perang berakhir, kita tidak pernah lagi minum-minum bersama di kedai _sake_. Aku merasa kehilangan banyak cerita dari teman minum _sake_ ku." candaan Kurenai hanya ditanggapi Shizune dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Kurenai prihatin. Bohong besar kalau Kurenai tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang _berbeda_ pada diri sahabatnya. Ia tahu jika _satu hal besar_ sedang dialami oleh Shizune. Mudah saja jika ia ingin bertanya langsung pada Shizune tapi Kurenai memilih untuk diam dan menunggu penuturan yang berasal langsung dari bibir sang _iryou-nin_.

"Aku." Shizune kehilangan kata-kata, sedikit gamang untuk melanjutkan ucapannya menjadi sebuah cerita.

" _Daijoubu._ Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku bersedia mendengar semua yang membebani hatimu." ujar Kurenai sambil menyesap _ocha_ -nya. Ia memandang Shizune sesaat sebelum ia menyadari kalau murid tertua Tsunadetampak mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." ujar Shizune.

Dan setelah itu air mata membanjiri kedua mata Shizune. Secara otomatis Kurenai berpindah tempat duduk ke sebelah sahabatnya. Dirangkulnya Shizune hingga ia menangis di bahu Kurenai.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku?" tanya Shizune disela isakan tangisnya.

" _Daijoubu._ Menangislah. Itu sedikit membuatmu lebih tenang."

Dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan Kurenai membiarkan Shizune terisak di pelukannya, menumpahkan semua yang ia rasakan kepada sahabatnya.

* * *

"Malam itu, aku datang terlambat ke acara pengangkatan Kakashi- _san_."

Setelah tangisannya reda, Shizune terpekur sesaat. Ia menimang-nimang apakah sebaiknya ia menceritakan kepada Kurenai semua yang terjadi atau tetap diam. Sang ninja medis memiliki pertimbangan bahwa Kurenai pasti pernah mengalami hal yang ia alami. Pada akhirnya Shizune memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada mantan _jounin sensei_ tim 8.

"Saat aku datang, semua _jounin_ sudah dalam kondisi kacau balau. Kau mungkin sudah pulang pada saat itu."

Kurenai menatap Shizune dengan lembut, membiarkan sahabatnya bercerita tanpa memotong sedikitpun.

"Saat itu Kakashi- _san_ menghampiriku dan kami belum begitu mabuk. Kakashi- _san_ bilang ia sedang butuh teman yang sama-sama waras."

"Lalu setelah itu aku dan Kakashi- _san_ mengobrol panjang lebar. Tentang masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Entah berapa botol _sake_ yang sudah habis karena hal terakhir yang aku ingat, Kakashi membopongku keluar dari kedai."

Shizune kembali terisak, berusaha menggali memori yang selama dua bulan ini berusaha ia hapus. Namun apa daya, kenangan akan pagi setelah _kejadian_ itu terlanjur terpatri di dalam benaknya. Betapa kagetnya Shizune mendapati dirinya terbangun tanpa busana dan menemukan bercak darah menghiasi kasurnya serta beberapa _tanda_ di tubuhnya. Lebih ironisnya, ia menemukan dirinya seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Kurenai dengan sigap segera mengusap-usap punggung Shizune, berusaha menenangkan.

"Pagi hari setelah _kejadian itu_." Shizune terhenti sejenak "Aku hanya menemukan diriku sendirian di kamar. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa, hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah obrolan santai dengan Kakashi di bar."

"Semula aku menyangka tidak terjadi apa-apa." Shizune kembali terisak,

"Sampai aku menemukan bercak darah di kasur. Dan benar saja, ketakutan terbesarku jadi kenyataan." dan sekarang tangis Shizune kembali pecah.

"Huuush, tidak apa-apa, Shizune. _Daijoubu_." Kurenai semakin erat memeluk sahabatnya.

"Aku ketakutan saat itu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padaku sementara aku tidak ingat melakukannya _dengan siapa_." tambah Shizune masih dalam dekapan Kurenai.

"Sampai akhirnya ketakutanku terbukti. Aku _hamil."_

"Aku mulai merasakan ada _chakra_ asing yang tumbuh dalam diriku dan tanpa perlu memeriksa lebih lanjut, aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat itu aku benar-benar takut. Aku bingung siapa ayah dari anak ini karena lelaki yang terakhir _bersamaku_ adalah Kakashi- _san_. Aku tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan kalau Hatake Kakashi adalah ayah bayiku."

"Bayangkan Kurenai, bukankah akan jadi skandal besar jika benar aku hamil anak Kakashi- _san_? Apa kata orang desa kalau _hokage_ mereka ketahuan menghamili _asistennya_ sendiri." jelas Shizune.

" _Hush_ , sudah-sudah. Cukup Shizune!" ujar Kurenai yang ikut menitikan air mana saat mendengar kisah sahabatnya. Ia juga merasakan apa yang Shizune rasakan. Hamil anak dari anggota salah satu klan terpandang di Konoha tanpa ikatan pernikahan sebelumnya, terlebih lagi _pria_ tersebut adalah anak _sandaime hokage_ , ditinggal pergi oleh sang kekasih saat usia kandungannya belum mencapai akhir trimester pertama, dan harus berjuang membesarkan buah hatinya seorang diri. Tentu saja Kurenai mengerti ketakutan yang membayangi Shizune.

"Tapi Kurenai, bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika nanti anak ini menanyakan siapa ayahnya." tanya Shizune.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kurenai bingung.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau Kakashi- _san_ ayah dari bayiku."

"Shizune." panggil Kurenai lembut.

"Aku tahu kalau kau kebingungan. Mari kita bersama-sama menghadapi ini dengan kepala dingin." ujar Kurenai.

"Sekarang tolong jawab pertanyaanku." Kurenai tampak ragu sejenak, "Maaf, kau pernah tidur dengan siapa saja?" tanya Kurenai.

Shizune menatap Kurenai dengan mata yang berair. Mungkin jika orang lain yang bertanya, Shizune akan mengamuk hebat tetapi ia tidak menemukan pandangan meremehkan atau mencela dari bola mata Kurenai. Hanya ketulusan seorang wanita yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat terpancar disana.

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun hingga malam itu." jawab Shizune jujur.

"Baiklah. Lalu apakah ada lelaki yang mendekatimu setelah malam itu selain Kakashi?" tanya Kurenai lagi. Shizune tampak berpikir.

"Tampaknya tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" tanya Shizune bingung.

"Kau sudah bertemu Kakashi sejak—er—kejadian itu?"

Mendadak Shizune teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu dimana ia mendapati sang _mantan copy ninja_ di depan apartemennya, mempertanyakan status kehamilan Shizune.

"Sudah." Jawab Shizune sambil menunduk.

"Lalu, apakah kalian sudah membicarakannya?"

"Ya."

"Dan reaksi Kakashi?"

"Dia mengaku telah menghamiliku malam itu."

"APA?" Kurenai sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Shizune. "Kemudian?"

"Dia melamarku." jawab Shizune akhirnya.

"APA?" Kurenai semakin kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Shizune. "Ayolah Shizune, apa lagi yang kau pikirkan. Jawabanmu?" ucap Kurenai.

"Aku menolaknya." jawab Shizune, yang dijawab oleh helaan nafas singkat oleh Kurenai.

"Kakashi, salah seorang ninja terbaik yang pernah lahir di tanah Konoha. Ia selalu perhitungan dalam tindakannya dan selalu bertanggungjawab dengan segala keputusannya. Terlebih lagi sekarang ia seorang _hokage_."

"Justru karena dia seorang _hokage_. Bukankah akan menjadi skandal besar?" Shizune berusaha membantah ucapan sahabatnya.

"Ayolah Shizune, sekarang warga desa sedang sibuk membangun Konoha. Aku rasa mereka terlalu sibuk untuk hanya sekedar mengorek kehidupan pribadi _hokage_ mereka."

Shizune kembali membantah ucapan Kurenai, "Tapi ada satu hal yang mendasar. Aku tidak ingin anakku lahir tanpa cinta."

Kurenai terdiam. Ia membiarkan sahabatnya mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya, "Aku tidak ingin anakku terlibat dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta kedua orang tuanya, aku tidak ingin ia menyalahkan diri atas kehadirannya, dan aku tidak ingin ia terbebani dengan status anak _hokage_ yang lahir karena _kecelakaan."_

Lagi, Kurenai menatap Shizune. Lebih dari 25 tahun ia mengenal sang ninja medis. Ternyata dibalik kisah suksesnya sebagai _kunoichi_ , Shizune terlalu naïf dalam urusan perasaan. Kurena lagi-lagi menghela nafas dengan singkat, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mirai yang sedang asik bermain dengan boneka.

"Kau tahu Shizune. Mirai lahir dari suatu _peristiwa_ yang dulu aku anggap sebagai kecelakaan." Kali ini Kurenai bercerita.

"Sama denganmu, aku dan Asuma mabuk berat seusai misi dan saat kami sadar, kami sudah berada di kamarku, _tanpa busana_."

"Semula aku merasa dunia runtuh saat aku hamil. Masa depanku sebagai _kunoichi_ seolah hancur. Tapi yang paling aku takutkan adalah Asuma tidak mengakui keberadaan Mirai. Sempat ragu untuk memberi tahu Asuma mengenai kehamilanku saat itu. Saat itu aku berniat membesarkan Mirai seorang diri."

"Dan kau tahu, ternyata semua pikiran buruk yang ada dibenakku, hanya pikiran buruk saja. Asuma bahagia saat mengetahui aku mengandung anaknya. Ia berkata akan menjaga Mirai dan saat itu aku lupa akan semua pikiran buruk yang selama ini menghantuiku. Tetapi kami tidak pernah membicarakan tentang pernikahan, pikiran kami cukup hanya aku, dia, dan anak kami."

"Sampai pada hari itu, hari dimana aku mendapat kabar Asuma terbunuh oleh anggota Akatsuki." Kurenai menyeka air mata yang tumpah dengan lengannya.

"Dunia yang semula indah, kembali hancur. Dan saat itulah aku baru menyadari betapa berartinya keberadaan Asuma di sampingku. Aku merasa semuanya berakhir saat melihat jasad Asuma dimasukan ke dalam peti dan dikubur dalam tanah."

"Tapi kau tahu? Mirai yang masih di dalam kandungan meyakinkaku kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada ikatan batin antara aku dan Mirai yang saling menguatkan. Aku berusaha bertahan demi _titipan_ Asuma kepadaku. Belum lagi dukungan dari timku, tim Asuma, dukungan darimu, dari teman-teman sesama _shinobi_ , dari _hokage_ , bahkan klan Sarutobi benar-benar membantuku bangkit."

"Perlahan aku mulai menatap masa depanku bersama Mirai tetapi tidak dipungkiri kalau aku selalu berandai-andai, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Asuma jika melihat Mirai? Bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan Mirai jika suatu hari ia menanyakan tentang ayahnya?" dan sekarang Kurenai ikut larut dalam kesedihan. Air mata yang semula menggenang di pelupuk mata akhirnya turun.

"Maka dari itu, Shizune. Jangan sia-siakan Kakashi. Dengan atau tanpa cinta, anak kalian membutuhkan kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal sepertiku." ujar Kurenai sambil menangis.

Shizune masih mematung saat mendengar penuturan Kurenai. Betapa bodohnya ia, tidak memikirkan perasaan anaknya nanti jika bertanya mengenai ayahnya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur karena Kakashi masih mau membantunya membesarkan anaknya. Tidak terbayang di benak Shizune jika harus menghadapi perjuangan seperti yang di lalui oleh Kurenai.

Dan sisa sore itupun mereka habiskan dengan berpelukan sambil menangis, mencurahkan segala beban yang mengganjak dibenak masing-masing.

"Shizune, kau harus membicarakan masalah ini sekali lagi dengan Kakashi. Berbicaralah dengan hati yang tenang, pikiran yang matang. Jangan salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Jangan sampai kebodohanku terjadi lagi padamu." pesan Kurenai saat mengantar Shizune pulang hingga depan apartemennya.

"Uhm. _Arigatou gozaimasu ne,_ Kurenai." ujar Shizune tulus.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Hallo lagi semuanya. Terima kasih untuk respon 2 chapters sebelumnya. Saya hampir 2 minggu berada di suatu tempat antah berantah dimana sinyal HP dan internet adalah barang mewah. Sempat kaget saat pulang ke rumah, buka email dan masih ada reader yang meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Jadi terharu. Terima kasih dukungannya, terutama untuk readers yang meminta saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti. Maaf belum bisa balas satu persatu terutama untuk readers yang tidak login dengan account. Saya sudah baca review dan masukan Anda sekalian dan terima kasih untuk masukannya dan suntikan semangatnya!_

 _Spesial untuk kali ini, saya post 2 chapters karena tanggung jika di buat 1 chapter akan terlalu panjang dan mungkin akan membosankan. Jadi saya putuskan dipartisi saja._

 _Salam,_

 **~DRD**


End file.
